


抓住那只复活节兔

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OOCness, Smut, human Ivan, rabbit Alfred, the Guardians AU(maybe)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 伊万发现了一只闯入他房间的兔子，慢慢地，兔子也闯入了他的心间。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 一些中短篇 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561
Kudos: 3





	抓住那只复活节兔

**Author's Note:**

> ＊算是看完守护者联盟后的脑洞？  
> ＊颜控谈恋爱……作者一直在泥，总而言之大家都是恋爱脑啦！  
> ＊废话连篇，毫无意义的流水账，还因为时间拖太久有些衔接不上（这个问题真的很大）。  
> ＊OOC！！！

“万尼亚高兴吗？明天是复活节，可以和很多小孩一起找彩蛋哦！”母亲的声音柔和，还带着点期待。

伊万是她和丈夫领养的一对俄罗斯孤儿中的哥哥，可能是因为刚到美国时语言不通，性子变得有点孤僻，他们想了很多办法来让伊万出去走走，认识些新朋友，但他显然更愿意看那些连她都觉得晦涩难懂的书籍，这可真让人发愁。

老实说，伊万内心并无波澜，他没多喜欢过节，当初在孤儿院时，虽然院长说复活节能让烦恼消失，厄运不见，但好像每个节日他们都是这样说的，而这对他也没起到什么作用，只是在别人家庭团聚的对比下显得他们这些孩子更可怜了。

如果说唯一冲淡他忧虑的，便是热闹的氛围或多或少的分散了娜塔莉亚的注意力，让她不再黏着自己，别误会，他很爱妹妹，只是不想再和她玩扮演爸爸妈妈的家家酒了。

虽然这样说，伊万并不想让养父母伤心，他们俩是好人，最初只想收养一个孩子，但见到兄妹过于难分难解后没有把他们分开，而是都带了回去，而后也是非常负责任，不像之前总有些孩子领回去几个星期便又送了回来。于是他摆出自己最天真的笑脸，回答了这个问题：“我很开心，妈妈。”

她如释重负地舒了口气，轻轻在他额头落下一吻：“我也等不及了！今天晚上好好休息，明天我们万尼亚绝对会是彩蛋大赛的明星！”

伊万看着关灯离去的背影，抱紧了怀里的小熊玩偶，“让我们尽情沉醉在这千万只美丽的彩蛋与兔子蹦跳的季节。”的祝词还在耳边回响，彩蛋啊，倒是有人说过他画的很漂亮呢。

男孩的思绪被房间里的奇怪声响打断，难道是爸爸妈妈进来藏彩蛋了吗？他眯起眼睛，打算装没看见，大人们有时候真麻烦。

但是他们的身影并没有出现在床前，伊万小心翼翼地往外看了眼，皎洁的月光中，是一只突然闯入的兔子，它竖起耳朵，在空气中嗅着，粉色鼻尖颤呼呼的，看上去软趴趴一团，可爱极了。

还没等伊万跳下床捕获这个突如其来的访客，就又发生了件让他难以理解的事，那只兔子，就在他的眼前 **变成了** 人类模样的小男孩，金发，蓝眼，看起来和自己并没有什么不同，除了长长的耳朵垂着，像两条马尾，底端还有着蓬松的黑色软毛。

兔耳男孩从身侧的挎包里掏出一个彩蛋，感慨：“什么时候我也可以做出漂亮的彩蛋啊。”他蹦蹦跳跳地把它放在伊万床头，神色中还有些不舍，“这可是我做的第一个，虽然没那么完美，还是便宜你啦。”

听起来很重要，那为什么要送给自己呢？伊万很迷惑，同时有点奇怪的欣喜，这算是礼物吧！绝对是吧！他肯定是想和自己做朋友才把珍贵的东西送出来。

一时间他也顾不上兔子变人这件事有多么诡异，在他好不容易能拥有的朋友转身打算离去时伸手，抓住了那对柔软的长耳。

“啊！痛！”金发男孩没想到伊万还没睡着，只以为是不小心卡在了某个地方，长耳朵在生活中总是有点不方便的。所以他也没预料到回过身会对上一双盈满喜悦的紫色眼瞳，差点直接变回原型。

伊万看着对方捂着胸口深呼吸，耳根的黑色绒毛像海胆一样炸开，好像被吓得不轻，有些内疚地开口：“对不起对不起，我忘记兔子都很胆小了，只不过我太开心……”

“我懂。”前辈们说过小孩子总是对他们这些生物充满着好奇，见到了会兴奋实在正常，作为一只复活节兔子，让孩子们在这个节日里快乐是自己的责任！不过，他是不是在说我胆小？算啦，不是重点，“我叫阿尔弗雷德。”

“真的吗？”伊万的声音更加欣喜，原来真的是要和自己做朋友！阿尔弗雷德，以后就叫他弗雷迪好了。

“当然，我可是超酷的复活节兔子。”要赶快把他哄睡着，hero不是小孩子了，可以处理这件事，把他安抚下来后，自己还有好多家彩蛋要送呢。

但那孩子出奇地兴奋，根本不像是会睡着的样子，阿尔弗雷德趴在对方床上，伸了个懒腰，再这样下去睡着的就是自己了，放过他吧，他只是只小兔子，负责送彩蛋，唯一愿望是送自己亲手做的漂亮彩蛋，实在不懂那些文学呀。

“和你聊天很开心，但我真的不能待下去了。”不然任务要完不成了，只能直接说出离开，阿尔弗雷德的耳朵不安地抖动着，“再说你真的该睡了，不然怎么参加明天的彩蛋活动呢？”

伊万有些恋恋不舍，但确实已经很晚了：“好吧，不过你还会来找我玩对吧？”

啧，这样的期待实在不能不去回复，否则对不起自己一直以来接受的教育，“对，我明年复活节还是会来找你的。”  
“要那么久啊……那你保证，以后所有的复活节都会来哦。”  
“我保证！”

（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)

时间一转眼便过了20年，阿尔弗雷德信守承诺，哪怕伊万已经不是小孩子了，还是在复活节的前夜，准时出现在他房间，与伊万相比，他的生长速度似乎更慢些，看上去还是个青少年。

“你的彩蛋倒是越做越漂亮了。”高大的俄罗斯人从对方手上接过画了花纹的椭圆球体，在这些年的相处中，他早就知道了复活节兔子们对制作彩蛋的执念，也知道夸赞他这个比别的都更能让他高兴。

但这次，听到夸赞的兔子并没有很开心，往床上一趴，拉着自己的耳朵遮住脸，颇有些哀怨：“还不够漂亮，负责意大利的那两只兔子，做出来的才是真正完美的彩蛋。”

啊啊，执念有时候也会让人更加的不开心呢。伊万伸手把耳朵移开，男孩的眼框都红了，忍不住笑道：“你哭了吗？就因为没有比别人画得更好？”

“我没有！兔子本来就是红眼睛！”撒谎，你才不是。伊万暗暗腹诽，说来奇怪，阿尔弗雷德明明是只白兔，变成人后却奇异地拥有金发和澄澈的蓝色眼瞳，这让年幼的伊万迷惑了多年，最后也只是不了了之。

“就这么在意彩蛋吗？”他的声音中隐隐约约有些嫉妒，在认识的这些年里他们虽然都只有一个晚上的相处，但却是伊万关于朋友最珍视的记忆，哪怕在成长过程中，他的情感发生了奇妙的变化，现在的他可不能说对阿尔弗雷德只是友情，所以短短一晚的相处已经越来越满足不了他了，可对方还是关注着别的东西，“你明明应该是要陪我的。”

“那当然，我可是 **复活节兔子** ！”他是为节日而生的，平日里的快乐便是彩蛋，这就仿佛刻在基因里本能。他翻了个身，刚好看见伊万脸色的落寞，再加上那句颇为委屈的控诉，也意识到了自己见到好久没见的朋友，都没和他聊聊近况，“好啦，不聊我了，你最近怎么样？”

伊万撇撇嘴，坐在了阿尔弗雷德的身边：“工作上嘛，马马虎虎，我的创业目前进展顺利；生活上就比较麻烦，母亲每天都催着我找女朋友，好断了娜塔的念想。”

“你妹妹还是对嫁给你有执念啊。”金发青年也坐起身，安慰地搂着伊万的肩，“你们人类好麻烦啊，我们兔子就不在意这个，只要一发情，根本认不清对象是谁。”

“不，这绝对不行。我对娜塔根本没有那种感情，而且……而且我喜欢的是男性。”伊万的眉毛跳了跳，对方的道德观与自己差别太大，不过这句话还是让他抓住了重点，“听你的意思，你已经发过情了？”

复活节兔子和普通兔子似乎还是有些不同的，就比如发情期，会晚很多，就像是在等他们长大，这一点倒比较像人类了，而且每年只有一次。阿尔弗雷德直到上次找他，还谈到了他哥哥进入发情状态时的鸡飞狗跳，以及事后他调笑对方时，对方的狼狈态度，言语中带着点事不关己的幸灾乐祸，但这一次语气中倒是多了些参与感。

阿尔弗雷德的脸因为这句询问瞬间涨的通红，视线飘忽着：“我根本不记得发生了什么！”

“真的？”伊万的视线被对方不停晃动的小腿吸引，看得出来，他真的很紧张，都控制不住下意识的反应，“不想和我谈谈滋味怎么样吗？”

“有什么好谈的……你难道没做过吗？干嘛要讨论这个。”明明兔子就是因为过强的繁殖力才成为复活节的象征，但阿尔弗雷德在谈到这些时总是闪烁其词，看来偏保守。对方没有得到他的回应，将目光转回了他身上，“你真没做过啊？”

伊万点点头，这也没什么不好承认的：“对啊，我是处男。”

几乎在一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德的眼神中便充满了同情：“你快三十了吧，兄弟。”他伸出手，托着伊万的脸仔细打量：“长的明明也挺好看的，怎么会没有对象呢？还是因为你妹妹？”

 _太近了！_ 玻璃珠一样清澈的蓝色瞳孔里投射出自己的倒影，北国人本就偏薄的皮肤都要被对方呼出的热气熏红，这简直是勾引了。他尴尬地轻咳了一声，提高了点音量：“啊！对了，我还给你热了汉堡，我去给你拿。”

伊万迅速拉开距离走出房门的背影甚至有点像落荒而逃。阿尔弗雷德是个笨蛋！总是做些惹人误会的事，让自己觉得有机会后就又抱着彩蛋过日子去了。

他愤愤地把微波炉里的汉堡取出来，再从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐，顺便捎上了自己的伏特加，这种情况下，他真的需要这个来稳定自己的情绪。

“汉堡！嗷呜！我真的太爱你了，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德从高个子手里接过餐盘，幸福地咬了口，眯着眼睛，连耳朵都兴奋地甩动着，明明只是最普通的垃圾食品，他倒是偏爱得很。伊万心中一动，伸手擦掉沾在金发青年嘴角的酱汁：“慢点吃，我又不和你抢。”

这样亲昵的举止并没有遭到拒绝，甚至得到了对方感激的一笑，嘴里塞着食物含混出声：“可是真的很好吃，在家里又吃不到，我自己做的总是味道差点。”

“那为什么不多在外面呆会儿呢？”伊万的声音停顿了一下，但还是被喝下去的酒精催化出了下一句，“我很欢迎你来我家住的。”

“唔…不行。”阿尔咽下最后一口汉堡，看上去有些意犹未尽，不过即使人类朋友愿意留他居住，他毕竟还是要回到岛上去继续自己的一生，想想自己的兄弟们，尤其粗眉毛的那只如果知道自己在人间逗留，恐怕又要给他禁足，更何况，“我还没做出最漂亮的彩蛋呢！”

最漂亮的彩蛋吗？伊万默默在脑海里重复了这一句，然后下定了决心。

  
（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)

  
阿尔弗雷德迅速地在屋檐上穿过，将挎包里的彩蛋藏在各种地方，去年的时候，伊万看起来很想留他下来住，但自己的事业心不允许，遭到拒绝后，两人间的尴尬蔓延，导致那次见面并没有多愉快。

不过在这么多年的相处后，伊万的影响已经大到了让一向认真工作的他在节日即将到来这几天心神不宁，甚至连藏彩蛋的快乐都无意享受，只想着把自己的部分派送完后，留出更多的时间，好安慰一下自己的人类朋友。

“这样子他应该会高兴点吧……”除了专门留下的那个，别的都已经放好了，这一次比以往结束的要早得多，他还特意在圣诞节的时候向那个脾气超级好的圣诞老人求来了传送球，可以出其不意给伊万一个惊喜！

阿尔弗雷德在心里默念那个大高个儿家的地址，却没想到，他今天的提前可不只是带来惊喜而已。没用习惯传送门的兔子从天而降，直接摔在了伊万的怀里，还没等被惊吓的人回过神来，他就变成了两人相处时的样子，兴奋地大张着双臂展示自己：“惊喜！”

伊万不着痕迹地将身体往后移了点，这家伙没意识到他正坐在自己腿上吗？还要这样贴上来！他眼神飘忽着，这样近距离直视对方可能会让自己控制不住，做一些损害他们友谊的事吧。

迟迟没得到回应的人脸上的笑垮了下来，小心翼翼地再度开口：“你还在生气吗？”

生气？什么生气？伊万实在有些不解。

“我不是不想和你待在一起啦，其实每一天我也在想你，可是身为复活节兔子，我也是有自己的责任的……”

哦，是去年的事呀，伊万看着委委屈屈解释的阿尔弗雷德，突然意识到：他，一直在意着拒绝我的事情吗？而且每天都很想我，是不是意味着，其实他还是很喜欢我的？

“我没有生气。”在确定他的想法之前，还是要解释一下的，“有些失落是肯定的，但生气，真的还不至于，我永远不会对你生气的，Моя дорогая.”

“真的吗？那真是太好了，我今年一直担心着呢。”金发青年放松了下来，向后靠在了桌子上，“还特意提前了点来你家，不过你这是在干什么呢，这么晚了还要工作吗？我还以为今天是节假日呢。”

他一边喋喋不休，一边往后瞟了眼桌子，然后话匣子便被猛然合上。阿尔弗雷德的目光被桌上的东西黏住了，这彩蛋做得未免太漂亮了！

不同于自己常用的传统原料，这个彩蛋主体由洁白的象牙制成，上面刻着浮雕，点缀着珐琅质的小蓝花，明明只有普通鸡蛋大小，但花瓣却是片片分明，边沿的金边也十分均匀，这绝对是极高的工艺，在蛋的顶部还镶着一朵红宝石雕刻的玫瑰，看上去晶莹剔透，非常可爱。

伊万的声音轻轻响起：“你觉得如何？”

“太美了！你做的吗？真是个天才！”他眼中的兴奋简直发着光，在桌子与人的狭小空间里转了个身，仔细欣赏着眼前这过于精细的艺术品。

得到肯定的人松了口气，几乎趴到了桌子上的阿尔弗雷德因为过度高涨的情绪，不自觉地用脚掌拍着地面。伊万觉得自己的脑子肯定因为两个人一直到的亲密接触有些不清醒，否则无法解释他为什么会做出接下来的行为。

他远离对方身体的手轻轻搭在了还没意识到有什么问题的兔子腰上，身体也重新贴近，几乎是在他的耳边问出：“那你喜欢吗？”

“嗯嗯！”为了表明自己的认真，他还用力地点了点头，然后便感觉到自己的耳朵蹭过一片柔软，还没等他细想，温暖微潮的空气随着伊万的再度开口灌进了耳道：“你喜欢的话，我可以送给你。”

阿尔弗雷德再后知后觉也发现了两人姿势的不对劲了，声音一下子变小了：“虽然我很想要，但不太好吧，这么贵重。”他羞涩地想要拉开一点距离，却被腰上那只手强行拉了回去。

“没关系，只是需要你稍微付出点…东西？这是交换，所以不用觉得是占便宜。”  
“交换？可是我没有什么东西可以给你呀。”

伊万拉着对方站了起来，两个人变成面对面后，才直视着满是疑惑的蓝瞳：“还记得我说过我还是处男吗？弗雷迪好像觉得我太可怜了来着。”

“呃…对，是有这么回事。”动物的敏锐天性让他有种不详的预感。

“所以这个彩蛋，可以是弗雷迪帮我破处的报酬哦。”伊万笑得眉眼弯弯，虽然心里并没有底，“很划算吧，反正你也说过，自己发情时，做爱是本能，对象都无所谓的，所以是我的话也没什么问题吧。”

“但是，但是我现在没有——”他的反驳被伊万打断了，对方的声音突然沉痛：“而且你也知道，因为我妹妹，我不能找别人…嗯，为了他们的安全，你懂的。”

这倒是事实，阿尔弗雷德再次看了眼彩蛋，便将目光转回自己的好友，何况伊万长得真的很不错，自己好像也，不算吃亏？还能有个绝美的彩蛋。而且，“兄弟嘛，当然要帮助解决他们的问题啊！”他想起吉尔伯特的教导。

终于，他咬了咬牙，不就是帮伊万破个处吗？处男能有多难对付呢？对方在得到肯定后，伸手将彩蛋收进了抽屉里，然后便把兔子抱上了桌子。

阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶：“就在这里吗？”

“你必须原谅我，Моя дорогая.实在是等不及了。”斯拉夫人看上去确实是憋久了，动作急切地解开两人的衣服。

自认为已经身经百战的兔子再次流露出可怜的神情，也难怪，第一次总是急不可耐呢。

但伊万倒是意识到自己太不浪漫了，居然一上来就猴急地脱衣服，配上阿尔弗雷德怜悯的眼神，怎么都觉得有点尴尬，这根本不是他设想中的，两个人滚床单时该有氛围。

不过都已经开始了，只能继续下去了，他放慢了自己的动作，轻柔地询问到：“我做什么都可以吗？亲吻能接受吗？”

“嗯…你想做什么都可以…”阿尔弗雷德被对方的突然上道打了个措手不及，伊万一只手托起他的脸，慢慢的靠近竟然让他觉得期待起来，下意识闭上了眼睛，直到两人同样柔软的地方相贴，这个吻实在过于纯洁了，反而像羽毛轻轻拨动了阿尔弗雷德的心弦，他睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼，看着伊万过于近的脸，伸手环上他的肩，主动张开嘴，用舌头叩开对方紧闭的唇，引导两人进行着唇舌的交缠。

伊万虽然没有什么接吻的经验，却是个过于聪明的学生，很快便掌握了诀窍，他把对方放倒在桌子上，台灯被调成暧昧的昏黄，阿尔弗雷德脸上已经泛起潮红，他居然因为一个吻就开始情动了吗？太奇怪了，肯定是因为自己发情期快到了！

不过伊万可没发现他懊恼的小心思，只觉得在这样柔和的灯光下，阿尔弗雷德看起来更可爱了，他神情还因为他的离开有些懵懂，根本没有发现自己语气中的挽留：“你要去哪？”

他撩起对方的刘海，亲了口额头表示安慰：“别担心，就是一些为你准备的东西。”虽然没有性经历，但他可是早就准备充分的，对于要做些什么还是有了解过。

弗雷迪不可能直接承受，他也不愿意让自己的爱人痛，所以准备当然要做足。在他把东西拿出来后，兔子好奇地看了眼：“这是什么？”

伊万挑了挑眉，看来在这个方面，吹嘘自己有经历的兔子其实比他还白纸一张啊。“用过不就知道了。”不打算多做解释，在万事俱备后，两个人最后的衣物也脱离了身体。

再度黏黏糊糊地亲吻在一起，赤裸的身体让两人间的情欲气味更加浓烈，冰冷的桌面已经被阿尔弗雷德的体温捂热，他呻吟着，感受着伊万过凉的的手游走在腰肢，而自己的则还是紧紧缠在对方脖子上，把人拉的更低，直到身体相贴。

伊万低垂着目光，看着身下似乎异常热衷于这种唇与唇亲密接触的人，虽然他也很喜欢，但只有一个晚上，而他们还有很多要探索的。他的手缓慢下移，分开那两条可能是因为跳跃而十分柔韧的腿，将两人的勃起部位并在一起，开始撸动，突然的刺激让阿尔下意识缩起身子，却只是夹住了对方的腰。

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，那个地方连他自己触碰都少，这下子被别人握在手中，无法自己掌控的未知感强烈到让人不知所措，只能随着对方套弄感觉快感冲刷着他的身体，只是男性的本能让他咽下过于软弱的呻吟。

突然，他感觉到粘稠的液体顺着伊万的手指抹到了自己的股间，他一边涂一边解释着：“别怕，这是为了不让你那么痛。”

“还…还会痛？”这可真是没想到，做爱不都是舒服的吗？

“准备充分就不痛了，一开始可能会觉得有点奇怪，慢慢就好了。”在说的同时，他的一个指节就已经试探性地挤入了密闭的穴口，“这样会痛吗？”

“不，只是涨涨的。”身体对于异物到底是推拒的，蠕动着想挤出这根手指，伊万剜出更多润滑膏，送进了已经有些松动的身体，高热的肠道很快把固体融成了水汪汪的液体，让手指的进出方便不少。

“唔……”明明只是涨而已，配上前面的动作，居然让快感更加明显，伊万又毫不吝啬润滑剂的用量，听着手指进出身体时“咕叽咕叽”的水声，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像个姑娘一样的湿透了。

因为姿势，伊万的手指无法过度深入，但那小穴的敏感点实在是浅，在扩张时便被刮蹭到了。从未有过的感觉就像是海啸，瞬间冲垮了他的意志，一句甜蜜的呻吟顺着喉咙飘出，与此同时，他的前段因为这额外的刺激，出了今晚的第一次精。

事后绵软的身体方便了对方的动作，已经软化的后穴艰难地承受住了比手指粗得多的扩展。伊万说的没错，确实算不上很痛，但也不舒服，可能是因为姿势的局限，两个人动作缓慢地很，这种慢慢抽离又填满的感觉对于刚高潮过的人来说实在算不上刺激。

在确定了他已经适应后，阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己被拖着往外拉出，下半身悬空让他失去了着力点，只能更加绷紧酸软的腿夹住身上人的腰，粗大的性器得了姿势的便利，更加快速地操干着被润滑液浸润的小穴，把温软着承受的地方插成靡艳的红。

每一次都是拔到穴口再用力蹭着前列腺撞上谷道尽头那一处神经丰富的敏感，一开始是痛的，但痛感总是会被更强烈的酸涩取代，随后的性器抽出带来的便是无尽的空虚，这种时候，什么男人的尊严都被抛在脑后，兔子会甩着耳朵哭叫着求对方继续肏他，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，被身上人舔去。

含混的“太深了…好舒服…”和一遍又一遍的叫他名字就是对伊万的最好鼓励，他继续摆动着有力的腰，撞击着柔软浑圆的屁股，把自己送到对方的身体深处。

延绵不绝的快感让阿尔弗雷德再次硬了起来，过度使用的前列腺敏感得不行，已经到了会感到刺痛的地步，所幸对方也是第一次，很快便在他放浪的哀叫声中释放出来。

两个人喘息着恢复气力，伊万随手抹了把两人肚子上的白浊，带着点调笑开口：“又射了？该说果然是兔子吗？”

刚经历了感官上的极乐的人恼羞成怒，但瞪人都透着股媚眼如丝的意味，伊万喉头微动，一把将人抱了起来，虽然已经软了下来，但他没有抽出，只是在温暖的小穴里缓慢移动着，享受着那里如上好的绸子包裹的感觉。

这下就着相连的状态，他把兔子抱回了卧室，只是路上对方紧张的含吮，便已经半硬了起来，他将对方安置在了床上，微笑着开口：“弗雷迪这样勾引我，接下来，我肯定会让你爽上天的。”

阿尔弗雷德趴在床上，因为后方持续的进犯呻吟着，连垂着的耳朵都颤巍巍支了起来，直接表明了他此刻身体正承受着强烈的快感。紧攥着枕头的手被更宽大的握住，伊万伸出另一只手揉着耳根，轻轻说到：“弗雷迪的耳朵真的好软，不过为什么变成人后它们还保留着呢？需要靠它们来听吗？”

“不…不需要…别摸～呃啊！”伊万当然没有听从这句细弱的哀求，甚至变本加厉地啮咬着神经丰富的耳廓，微微的痛感在这个时候没有让他情欲减退，反而因为下意识的紧张，感受更加明显，下背部的撞击每下都瞄准了前列腺，仿佛一道道电流冲刷过他的身体，在几乎让人疼痛的弓起身体后，兔子轻易地再度高潮了。

耳朵同他的上半身都无力地垂了下去，若不是伊万眼疾手快捞住了绵软的腰肢，怕是会整个人彻底地软成一滩。长耳耷拉在脸上，遮住了那双漂亮的眼睛，只能看到被阿尔弗雷德自己舔舐得艳红的唇在微张着喘气，被收紧的穴道绞得难受的人捧起对方红透发烫的脸，低头吻上那仿佛在诱惑他的唇，从本就缺氧的小动物嘴里夺取了更多氧气。

耳朵顺着重力滑下，伊万终于放过了一脸可怜兮兮的家伙，额头贴着额头，用鼻尖蹭着对方鼻梁，无言地进行安慰。阿尔弗雷德透过生理泪水只能看见模糊的色块，混乱的大脑里，惊恐逐渐升腾。

人类为什么可以这么持久，他都快射湿一张床了，伊万还在坚持不懈地插他屁股。而自己根本不用碰几下，只是在床单上蹭着，硬起的某处就能射出来。这样下去，他会因为缺水或者太爽死在这儿吗？不行，这样也太丢人了！

阿尔弗雷德哑着嗓子询问：“你，咳，你还没完吗？我真的不行了…明明第一次没这么久的！”

“第一次都比较快吧，这才是正常水平。”伊万挑了挑眉，看着他哀求的神情，突然起了玩弄之心：“等不及想要我的精液吗？兔子这么能生，我射给你后，你应该能给我生一窝小兔吧？”

逐渐从高潮的混乱中恢复的人下意识想否定，却被再次加重的顶弄冲击成破碎的呻吟，伊万声音隐忍，他确实也快到了：“既然这么想要，可得好好接住了。”

摩擦得有些疼痛发热的内壁灌入了微凉的浓稠液体，阿尔弗雷德因为这份舒爽下意识缠住了伊万的分身，把所有的汁液吞了进去，享受着它们在腹中流动时温润的舒适感。

高大的男人抱着对方瘫软在床上，一遍遍亲吻着汗湿的额头鬓角，用事后惯有的低沉声线夸赞：“真乖！”得到的回应是一句像撒娇的“我渴了。”只能认命地爬起来给他倒了杯水。

在喝完水后，兔子又倦怠地趴了回去，腰背上已经开始被酸痛侵袭，伊万好奇地扯了扯因为情欲还在不停颤动的圆尾巴，将它拉成长长一条，然后惊讶地开口：“原来你的尾巴真是卷起来的呀。”

阿尔弗雷德高潮过不久，身子敏感得很，手指抚过尾根便能带来奇妙的酥麻，他已经见识过对方的“来一发”到底又多持久，可不想这么快又来一次，紧张地下意识蹬腿，想把人踢开，却被一把攥住脚腕翻了过来。

“躲什么？”伊万注视着兔子彻底变得通红的眼睛，在白皙柔软的小腿上落下一吻，“你答应我的时候可没这么害羞。”

天啊！阿尔弗雷德在这个瞬间才意识到，这已经不再是当初会在半夜等待着他的小男孩了，伊万的目光太过炙热，让他的心都加快了跳动，红晕漫过脸颊耳尖，逐渐到了全身。

这到底是种什么感觉？就像被捕食者盯上，即将把他吞吃入腹，害怕吗？不对，这太甜蜜了，不可能是害怕，可是心脏跳动的这么快，他就要喘不过气了，整个大脑晕乎乎的，不再都是彩蛋，而是被伊万灼亮的紫色眼瞳充斥，这太奇怪了。阿尔弗雷德无法理解，只能选择逃避。

伊万只觉得手里突然一沉，刚刚还和自己欢好的人变回了兔子，此时正倒挂在他手上，无力地扑腾着。

“是太累了吗？”男人把已经精疲力尽的小动物抱回怀里，放在了松软的枕头上，果然他很快便缩成了一团，就像是已经沉入梦乡，只能无奈地摇了摇头，给他盖上被子，语气中充满惋惜：“看来都不能再来一轮了。”

（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)（*^ J ^*）(U・x・U)

阿尔弗雷德抱着伊万的彩蛋，回到了自己的家中，这绝对是最漂亮的彩蛋！他陶醉地看着手里流光溢彩的宝贝，真的太喜欢了，而且，这还是伊万做的，哪怕出于心中刚萌芽的隐密情感，他也不能随便乱丢，于是他找出了一个盒子，小心地放了进去，决定一定要好好保护着。

与此同时，因为缓解了多年来压抑的性紧张而心满意足的人则在沉思，那只情感上还单纯着的兔子在看到他藏在彩蛋中的表白后会有怎样的反应。是惊喜吗？恐惧？抑或是厌恶呢？一切都不得而知。

而回到家的阿尔弗雷德却也渐渐发现，这次交易对他的影响比预想中的要大的多。他尴尬地感受着裤子里的粘腻，第三次了，这已经是这个礼拜第三次梦遗了！他不自然的洗内裤次数已经开始引起兄弟们的注意。但这真的是他无法控制的，只能说一切都怪伊万，肯定是他和自己的那一次不是在发情期，所以印象极其深刻。

以至于自己在度过七月初的情热阶段后，和他同床共枕的兔子好奇地询问：“伊万是谁？”  
阿尔弗雷德被对方突然说出的名字惊了一下：“什么？”  
“你一直在叫他名字，喜欢就去追呀，我们又不在意这个。”  
“！”  
这句话就像一个开关，让他瞬间回想起在整个发情期，混乱的脑子是怎样幻想自己被伊万按在各种地方粗暴地进入。

从那之后，伊万几乎就成了自己每晚梦境的常客，而这带来的直接后果便是他每天都精力不足，食欲不振，接连的萎靡让一向身体强健的阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑自己患上了肠胃炎，吃什么吐什么，整只兔状态更差了。

“都怪你！”阿尔弗雷德看着盒子里的彩蛋，“那么好看干嘛？还是要怪伊万，那个笨蛋，干嘛也长那么好看，我居然就那么同意了和他上床！”

“ve阿尔弗雷德，你在看什么呀？”不是他多管闲事，而是对方盯着盒子实在太久了，表情还十分精彩，很难不引起别人的注意，于是他主动来询问了。

注意力一直放在彩蛋上的兔子立马心虚起来，自己刚刚的喃喃自语没被听到吧！费里西安诺这只棕兔子看上去嘴可不严，到时候会不会到处说自己和一个男人上床了，天啦，这样他也太惨了吧。

但对方显然也被他手里的东西勾住了，身为复活节兔子，他们的共同点之一便是对彩蛋的喜欢，棕兔发出一声欢喜的“Ve～Ve～”便猛然靠近：“这是彩蛋吗？好特别但真的好漂亮，我可以摸一下吗？”

放在以往，阿尔弗雷德自然是不会吝啬的，但今天，他不知为何突然生起一股狂躁，只觉得任何人都不应该碰自己的东西，甚至对于费里伸出的手，没有选择拒绝，而是直接一口咬了上去。

这可是突发事件，大家看着抱着手臂在草地上打滚呼痛的兔，和边上抱着匣子红着眼戒备的白兔，一时不知如何是好，还是阿尔弗雷德的哥哥跳了出来打圆场：“阿尔这段时间身体不舒服，总是没有精神昏昏欲睡，有时候吃东西还会吐，所以情绪不好有些护食，真是抱歉，我立马把他带回家！”

“说不定是假孕呢！莉兹之前就假孕过，之前我一直以为她是公兔子呢……”吉尔伯特一拍手掌，脱口而出这句话，然后声音像想到什么停了下来，“难道阿尔弗雷德其实也是只母兔？”

“男的！我绝绝对对是男的！”

“公兔子也不是没可能假孕。”弗朗西斯托着下巴，“让我来验证一下，告诉我有什么感觉。”说着便走近阿尔弗雷德戳了下他的胸口。

“呃啊！好痛！”被戳的人抱着胸口躲开，明明不算用力，为什么会痛得这么明显，而且痛感过后，慢慢出现了酸酸麻麻的感觉，阿尔弗雷德惊讶地开口，“不过，感觉还有点…涨？”

“胸部二次发育，确实是特征之一，联系之前的那些行为，我也觉得像假孕。”但长毛兔子没正经多久，便靠近被事实冲击地石化的人，开始八卦：“hohoho，小阿尔怎么就假孕了呢？这可不是无缘无故的。”

阿尔弗雷德脸上少有地被红晕覆盖，还是要怪伊万！肯定是他说的那些话影响到了自己，什么给他生一窝小兔子！这下要怎么和他们解释啊，看着周围一圈围的更近方便看热闹的吃瓜群众，自己肯定是糊弄不过去了。

最后，他只能自暴自弃地选择了实话实说，将他与伊万发生的一切说了出来。

“真感人…呜呜呜…”弗朗西斯造作地抽出手帕擦了擦眼角的泪花，“原来小阿尔一直以来就像爬窗户的罗密欧，偷偷与人类朱丽叶私会吗？一年仅一夜的爱情，太浪漫了。”

“不，我没有，那只是个交易。”

“原来一直以来阿尔弗雷德都处于异地恋之中吗？太痛苦了，一定是很爱他，才会保持这么多年的关系吧。”

“哎呀！这不就是我家乡的牛郎织女吗！”

“王耀，求你了，别掺合。”阿尔弗雷德无奈扶额，自己没有喜欢上那个人，虽然一直以来会去找他，只是因为承诺而已，再说了，他们是朋友啊，见面正常的吧。

“但是阿尔，你这段时间确实挺心烦意乱的，我们其实都偷偷觉得你在谈恋爱。”

“真的吗？连你也这样！我的亲兄弟居然也这样对我！你们还真的觉得我不知道自己的想法啊？”

“不一定，有时候确实当局者迷，本大爷这么棒，和你也是好朋友，但如果我说今晚我很寂寞，你要不要陪……看吧看吧，这个表情，哪里是所谓的帮朋友忙，所以上床也没关系？”

“习惯了友情，再迈出那一步确实很难，不过听你的描述，明明两个人就是两情相悦嘛。”长毛兔再次搂上了他的肩膀，“而且，不知道你有没有打开过那个彩蛋，特意做出来的东西，里面肯定也藏着对方的心思。”

这句话成功让阿尔弗雷德迟疑了，他确实没打开过，一直以来，他都是珍而重之地把它保管在盒子里，没有想过看看里面是什么。

“所以要回去后打开看看吗？你可以好好理清自己的想法，就算做出了决定，我们也是可以成全你们的。”弗朗西斯作为兔子世界的哥哥，当然要担当起人生导师一职，况且，知道自己弟弟被人类野男人拐跑了，那个粗眉毛的表情不知道会有多精彩，想想就有些开心呢。

阿尔弗雷德失魂落魄地回到家，他今天信息爆炸，感觉大脑已经运转不过来了，彩蛋还安安静静躺在盒子里，要打开吗？刚刚听到的话还回旋在脑子里，他咬住了唇，横下心将那个华美的椭圆取出。

总是要看的，而且伊万做出这个交易，想想确实非常耐人寻味，他之前刻意地去忽视了，或许真的是因为不愿意跳出舒适区？习惯了以朋友相处，转变成恋人怎么都不会习惯，何况自己并没有准备好。但逃避不是办法，他当初能有独自解决问题的勇气，现在就也不能退缩。

咔地一声，彩蛋被他扭开，里面只是有张纸，上面写着一段话：“Я люблю тебя,Мой маленький кролик.（我爱你，我的小兔子）”，阿尔弗雷德飞快地去翻出词典，一个词一个词地对照着，找出了这句话的意思，瞬间只觉得心乱如麻。

原来，原来伊万真的爱着他，可是自己呢，自己也爱着对方吗？回想起被那双灼热的眼瞳盯着时，自己心跳的加快，那是不是心动呢？

他的思索最终指向了一个答案：不管是不是爱，他都要去找到伊万，弄个清楚！在圣诞节这天，兔子乘着圣诞老人的雪橇前往了人类的世界，而重新见到伊万的第一眼，他便做出了决定。

“阿尔弗雷德？你……”伊万震惊地看着眼前的男孩，他的头顶没有了柔软的兔耳，身后也没了尾巴，看上去完全的像个处于青年的人类男性，这是怎么回事？

“都怪你，我在家里说你做的彩蛋最好看，结果被赶出来了。”虽然这样说着，他看起来却并没有多伤心，“现在都不知道怎么生存下去，没有家人，兔子太孤单会死掉的。”

“我养你！我当你的家人。”伊万激动地接了下去，“阿尔弗雷德，你愿意一直和我在一起，做我的爱人吗？”

“我可是很能吃的哦。”男孩习惯性吸了吸鼻子。  
“没关系，我绝对养得起你。”  
“那我就勉为其难，同意啦！当然也不是没有回报，以后所有不管是不是复活节的日子，我都保证陪你一起过。”

两个人回家的背影被月光拉长，渐渐融为一体。

  
彩蛋：  
①“对了，你刚刚的意思，是不是被欺负了，我帮你欺负回来呀。”  
“得了吧，我老大身高一米八五，肌肉发达，还被人叫过袋鼠哦。”  
“……”

  
②原定结尾：“我可是很能吃的哦。”男孩习惯性吸了吸鼻子，“而且一年四季都发情。”  
露露：还能有这种好事？！我绝对养得起你！

**Author's Note:**

> *设定他们当然说的都是英语，所以米米会担心意呆听到他和一个男人上床。  
> *那个说露露彩蛋最好看所以被赶出来，是米米随便编的理由啦。（其实是一开始的脑洞，没写出来……）


End file.
